Un propósito, varios engaños
by SandyLic
Summary: Dinamarca no quiere ser solo el 'mejor amigo' de Noruega,así que lo invitara  a una cita. sin embargo tendrá que recurrir a las mentiras, involucrando también a los demás Nórdicos.


Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la residencia nórdica. Berwald degustaba un oscuro café, mientras Tino que estaba junto a él se dedicaba a jugar con Hanatamago . En el otro sofá se encontraban Mathias y Lukas, el noruego tenía sus inexpresivos ojos completamente hundidos en unos de sus libros, ignorando por completo los recurrentes comentarios del danés . Mientras tanto un serio islandés los miraba desde el comedor, muy probablemente preguntándose: "¿Por qué me tocó una familia así".

-Estoy leyendo Anko- replicó el noruego para callar de una vez por todas las no muy agradables voces del mayor, que era la única que resonaba en toda la estancia.-

-¡Pero Noru!¡Tú nunca quieres hablar conmigo! –respondió el danés mientras torcía la boca formando un puchero .-

-Estoy leyendo.

Mathias desistió de la idea y se cruzó de brazos resignado. No era solo que quisiera evitar que el menor le propiciara un buen golpe, sino que estaba empezando a cansarse de que éste no le prestara mucha atención. Desde hace tiempo ya estaba pensando en una forma de acercarse al noruego, pues algo si estaba claro, lo que quería como algo más que un hermano menor o como a un mejor amigo. Quería que fuera su compañero de vida , que fuera solo de él, y para él. Ya lo había pensado desde años atrás, si bien quería y protegía a todos los nórdicos, incluyendo a Berwarld aunque a este no le gustara la idea, Noruega era diferente , siempre había estado con él, y quería seguir con él .

Ahora el problema era cómo acercarse a él. Definitivamente no sería con cursilerías como flores y chocolates, por dos simples razones, porque Lukas no parecía ser del tipo de personas que disfrutaba de ello y porque Mathias sabía perfectamente que apestaba para el romanticismo. La mejor manera de hacerlo era directamente, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto parecía ser la mejor forma.

Una CITA, era la idea que había llegado como rayo a la mente del danés, no iba a ser solo una cita, sino también la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Fue así como Dinamarca empezó a fantasear con una típica escena de película juvenil donde la pareja comparte una sola malteada, sustituyendo claro a la feliz pareja con Noruega y él.

-¿Anko?- le llamó Lukas interrumpiendo las ya varias escenas de películas que el mayor fantaseaba

-¿E-eh? - respondió con un hilo de baba a punto de caerle de la boca. Dirigió su mirada al noruego, pintando en su rostro una de sus amplias y típicas sonrisas. -¿Qué pasa Noru?

-Nada, es que te quedaste mirando al vacío, porque pensé que al fin tu cerebro había muerto por no usarlo.- dijo tan inexpresivo como siempre. -

-¡No! ¡No es eso!, solo estaba...pensando- volteó a ver por todos lados, ya no había nadie más en la estancia más que él y su querido Noru. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Anko piensa?- le interrumpió.

Ignoró por completo el comentario anterior y prosiguió- ¿¡Quieres tener una cita conmigo? -pregunto eufórico sin importarle nada más-

-No.

-¡Vamos, ni siquiera lo pensaste!

-No necesito pensarlo.

-Pero,¡¿por qué no?

-Anko es demasiado ruidoso…

Dinamarca torció los labios y frunció el ceño quedándose pensativo. Necesitaba un buen argumento algo que hiciera cambiar al noruego de opinión. Casi se pudo observar una bombilla encendiéndose sobre su cabeza.

-¡Pero no iremos solos! Es que no me has dejado explicarte, no es solo una cita, es más como… un favor para Suecia!.

-Un favor…¿para Suecia? – Arqueó una ceja, dudoso de las verdaderas intenciones Se le hacía demasiado raro que este quisiera ayudar al sueco, pues sabía que su relación no era buena.

-Si, tú sabes que ese sueco siempre ha amado en secreto a nuestro pequeño Fin, y quiere tener una cita con él, pero el cuatrojos es muy tímido , no soportaría estar a solas con Finlandia. Así que para ayudarlo iremos con ellos…¡Cómo en nuestra cita doble!.- Las palabras del mayor no pudieron ser más falsas, el sueco apenas y cruzaba palabras con él , mucho menos le pediría ayuda.

-Mhm…-reflexionó un poco y término aceptando. –Esta bien, si es por Tino y Berwarld, iré.

Un coro de ángeles resonó en la cabeza del danés al escuchar la respuesta. Había sido fácil, demasiado, pensaba _"El Rey" _la verdadera prueba sería convencer a Berwarld.


End file.
